The present invention relates to condensers, and relates more particularly to such a condenser which has a plurality of condenser elements mounted in parallel within a casing and covered by a cover.
Regular condensers are commonly comprised of a casing, two contact metal plates fastened to the inside of the casing at two opposite ends, and a condenser element mounted inside the casing and connected between the contact metal plates. Because one condenser has only one condenser element, much installation space is needed when several condensers are used. Furthermore, when several condensers are installed, the electric wiring is difficult to arrange.